1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to electrical machines, and more particularly to electrical machines such as used in aerospace and other applications.
2. Description of Related Art
Controlling output voltage of electrical machines, e.g., generators, across a variable speed range or variable loading generally requires complex external controls to boost or reduce the voltage to meet the desired output voltage required. An example is when a generator is driven by a gas turbine engine aboard an aircraft. The voltage tends to vary as the speed of the engine varies during a taxi, take off, climbing, cruising, loitering, descending, landing, and idling. However, the electrical components depending on power from the generator require a relatively constant input voltage. The complex external controls described above are traditionally required to ensure the voltage provided by the generator is constant regardless of the engine speed.
Such conventional methods and systems have generally been considered satisfactory for their intended purpose. However, there is still a need in the art for improved electrical machines. The present disclosure provides a solution for this need.